


Welcome to Mt Weather Resort

by thanksclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy and Octavia are not related, But the line between Skypeople and Mountain Men is blurry, Endgame Clexa, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lexa shows up in chapter 8, NO DEATHS, The boys are mostly extras, Tried my best to make this canon-adjacent, Trying not to have "BAD GUYS" either, Vacation, long fic, tropical island, why did I wait so long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksclexa/pseuds/thanksclexa
Summary: Modern Setting. Clarke, Octavia and Raven run away from the pressures of real life. They decide to take two months to recoup in a resort in an idyllic tropical island halfway around the world. When they get there, they meet new people and learn about the culture of its inhabitants.Tropical Island AU?// Lexa is finally in the story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just got this little world in my head that I wanted to apply to the characters from The 100. Hopefully minimal angst, definitely no deaths. Long fic. I also haven't written fiction in more than ten years so bear with me.

Clarke sighed as she opened the small packet of pretzels in front of her. "Tell me again why we're doing this, O."

Her friend turned to look at her, eyes brimming with vigor as if they haven't been travelling for the last twenty hours. "Because! We need this. We're 25 years old and we've never had that one defining trip of our lives. This is what millennials do, y'know?"

Clarke didn't reply. Octavia's given her the same spiel countless times already. She just couldn't believe she agreed to her friend's crazy proposal. When O first came to her with the idea, she assumed she was joking.  _ Check out this beautiful island, Clarke. We can go there for a month, maybe two? Wouldn't it be nice to get away? Away from all the noise, the stress, the people. _

She was still going through all of Octavia's reasons when she heard her friend's low whisper. "Besides, you know she definitely needs this."

Clarke looked to the girl beside Octavia. Sitting by the window, Raven looked out at the clouds with a pensive look. Clarke rarely sees her friend quiet and serious. Especially after the breakup. Raven and her boyfriend had called it quits after a ten year relationship. They had been together since high school and everyone on Facebook had been waiting for the wedding announcement any day now. 

Instead, what they got was a status change and a new display picture with Raven and her two best friends. Clarke still didn't know the whole story behind the breakup, but all she knew was that Raven needed her right now. Her and Octavia. The three musketeers.

"I know. You're right," Clarke whispered back. "I just did  _ not _ realize how long the travel time was." She groaned. She was tired and cranky and just a little bit smelly. She was regretting not taking a shower at a lounge in the last airport they stopped at.

"Don't worry. We're almost there." Octavia patted her hand. "We should be starting our descent soon. And then from there, it's just another hour by seaplane, I think."

Clarke groaned again, loud enough to jolt Raven out of her daze. She leaned in to listen to Octavia's pep talk.

"It'll be so worth it. Just think about the beautiful beaches waiting for us. I can't wait to swim in the water. It's so clear; you can actually see the fish. Oh, and we can probably get a boat to bring us out so we can go snorkeling and see some of the deep water fish, too!" Her voice was getting more excited with every thought.

"And don't forget: hot men and women wearing minimal clothing," Raven added. "I need some meaningless rebound sex." She had been saying that a lot these days, but something about her tone said that she didn't actually mean it.

Clarke just smiled and nodded. She didn't know what the two months on the island will be like, but all she knew was that she had her two best friends with her. And that's all she needed.

 //

The three friends stepped into the hangar with all their bags. While Octavia looked around to find their pilot, Raven let out a low whistle. The other two followed her gaze to find a young, attractive man with dirty blonde hair standing beside a small plane. Clarke looked at Octavia. Maybe their friend was more ready to move on than they thought. 

They watched as their friend rushed over to talk to the man. They followed, albeit much slower, since Octavia’s luggage was quite large. By the time they joined Raven, she was already busy stroking the man’s… plane? 

“Guys! This was one of the planes from the First World War!” That’s all she said to them before she turned back to the man, asking questions about the engine.

Clarke and Octavia chuckled. It was good to see Raven happy. She always got a special glint in her eyes when she talks about the subject she’s most passionate about. The man – a pilot, as indicated by his uniform – answered all her questions with an amused look on his face. 

Then Octavia noticed his name tag and exclaimed, “Oh, you’re Captain Wick! You’re our pilot today.” 

“Please, just Wick is fine. I’m guessing you three are…” he trailed off and looked at a paper in his hand, “Ms. Blake, Ms. Griffin and Ms. Reyes?” All three nodded. Wick looked at Raven. “Well, I guess it’s your lucky day little lady, since you get to be my co-pilot today.”

Raven squealed with glee. “Sweet! My name is Raven by the way. And that’s Octavia and Clarke.”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the great start to their vacation. “Yeah, please don’t call me Ms. Griffin. It makes me feel old.”

Wick put his hands up in surrender. “Definitely didn’t mean to offend. Anyway, ladies, I’m sure you’re ready to see paradise. Let’s go!”

The three girls were in high spirits as the plane flew over beautiful scenery Clarke had only seen in pictures. It was hard to hear each other over the loud propellers, but they were all thinking the same thing.  _ Wow. _ The artist in Clarke was overwhelmed with the vibrant colors around her. How many names have been invented for the different shades of blue? Clarke didn’t think there were enough to encapsulate all the blues of the ocean – darker to signify where it was deeper, slightly more luminous where the sunlight was reflecting, cloudier by the small dots of islands.

A voice crackled through their headsets. “Told you ladies this was paradise. We’ll be landing soon and then you’ll be able to actually touch it.”

Clarke couldn’t wait. 

 //

Octavia was the first to step out onto the dock, as if it wasn’t her first time disembarking a seaplane. She’s always been the more daring of the three. She looked like she was ready to go off exploring before she looked behind her and remembered her luggage – and her two friends.

“Jeez, Octavia,” Raven said. “Cálmate. We have two whole months here. Let’s get settled first, shall we?”

Wick helped the girls unload their luggage and pointed them towards a building with a beautifully lit entrance. “Someone will be there to greet you. Enjoy, ladies!”

Raven turned around to look at him. “Oh, I assumed you stay here as well.”

“Nah. I ferry people in and out, but I live on the mainland. I  _ do _ visit every now and then though. The resort throws some pretty sick parties. You’ll definitely be seeing more of me,” he said with a wink.

Raven flashed him a smile and waved goodbye. He seemed like a nice enough guy, and she always likes talking shop with people. She proceeded to follow Clarke and Octavia who have almost reached the front door by now. 

As they entered the elegant lobby of the resort, they were greeted by an older gentleman with white hair.  “Welcome, welcome to Mount Weather Resort! I’m Dante Wallace.” He led them to the check-in desk but continued to talk while the woman at the desk inputted their information. “I just wanted to introduce myself before I have to run off. I try to get to know my guests as much as possible, because this isn’t just a resort. It’s a community,” he said with a smile. 

His smile made Clarke felt a little uneasy but she pushed the feeling away.  _ He’s really just a nice grandpa. _

Dante didn’t seem to sense any discomfort because he was still going on and on about community and inclusion. Suddenly, something caught his eye and he paused for a brief moment. “Maya! Come say hi,” he called out. “Look at that perfect timing. This here is Maya,” he said as the dark-haired girl joined him. “She’ll be your guide for your entire visit. Anything you need, she’s got your back. I’ll leave you girls in her very capable hands.” And with that, he was off.

The three girls looked at each other, not knowing what to think of the character they had just met.

“Yeah, he’s quite a personality,” Maya said softly. Her gentle voice was a complete contrast to Dante Wallace. “He gets excited about meeting new people.”

“We can tell,” Octavia says with a giggle.

“Let me show you to your suite and I can give you a more thorough introduction there.” She took one of their bags and started to lead the way. 

The hallways they passed were like any other hotel Clarke had stayed at. But the suite they entered was definitely anything but ordinary. The common area was bigger than Clarke’s whole apartment. Granted, New York isn’t exactly known for having large apartments, but this was more than Clarke was expecting. A small kitchenette on one side, with a 6-seat dining table beside it, a plush L-shaped couch facing a state-of-the-art entertainment system, and floor-to-ceiling glass windows that opened out to a small porch. Even from the front door, Clarke could see the beach outside. 

Clarke looked at her two friends who were grinning from ear to ear. She knew she had the same look. “Yeah, we could get used to this,” she said casually.

Octavia’s poker face wasn’t as good. She left all her bags by the door and went straight for the couch. “This is gonna be the best two months of our lives, girls,” she said as she plopped down. 

Maya laughed softly. She was used to this reaction from guests. “American?” she asked.

Clarke nodded. “Yup.” Her smile turned into a small frown. “Oh no, are we giving off some kind of obnoxious American vibe?” She glared at Octavia.

“No, not at all. I can tell from the accent. Somewhere along the East Coast?”

Clarke sighed in relief. She didn’t want to give people a bad impression of American tourists. She’s read enough horror stories online. “Yeah, New York. Good guess.”

Maya smiled then said, “Which means you three have been travelling for quite awhile, haven’t you?” Clarke decided then that she liked this girl. She was quiet but her sincerity radiated out. 

“I’ll give you the condensed version so you can recover from your journey.” She took out a small map from the packet she was holding and circled some key spots. “This is a map of the whole resort as well as some popular attractions around Arkadia. Important ones you’ll want to know for now: mess hall here for casual snacks or meals, the banquet hall for formal parties, outdoor pool and bar, and of course, the beach,” she said pointing out the window. 

At that point, she realized that only Clarke was actually paying attention. Octavia was facedown on the couch, with a contented look on her face; Raven had the glass door open and was enjoying the ocean breeze. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll show them the map later.” Clarke then took a closer look at the map. “What’s over here?” She pointed at a shaded area west of the Arkadia area.

“Oh, that’s Trikru territory. Tribal lands.” Maya explained. “We don’t recommend guests going there at all. It’s not very safe. But, we have some excellent attractions within the Arkadia territory. I can set you up with excursions for ziplining, snorkeling, whatever you need!” She reached into her pocket and took out a business card. “If I’m not at the lobby or mess hall, you can reach me at this extension number from any phone in the resort. Dinner is in three hours. Hope to see you there!” 

When Maya left the suite, Clarke turned to find that her friends had already claimed their individual bedrooms. Raven was busy trying to make snow angels on the king-sized bed in her room, while Octavia had stripped down to jump into the shower.

Clarke walked to the last available room, one hand pulling her luggage and the other holding the packet of brochures Maya had left for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at the resort. The girls make new friends.

Maybe the sparse amount of sleep they stole on the flights were enough, maybe their showers woke them up or maybe they were just too excited to sleep, but the three girls didn’t rest at all. After they all showered and got dressed, they went through the brochures. 

Unsurprisingly, Octavia wanted to do all the outdoor activities. Clarke wasn’t as excited about the idea of hiking Mount Weather. She much preferred to appreciate the mountain from a hammock on the beach. Raven was excitedly going through the social events that were scheduled for the month. Beside her, Clarke was making a mental checklist of all the beautiful sights she wanted to visit. Serene spots with dreamlike views. Somewhere she can sit and draw or just think.

Before they knew it, it was time for dinner. Taking charge, Clarke took the map and led the way to the mess hall. 

The mess hall was a big spacious room with long communal tables. Food was served buffet-style along one side of the wall. There were a few people in line and some already halfway through their meals. As they scanned the room to find available seats for them, they were flagged down by Maya, who was seated among people their age.

“Hey guys! Over here!” Maya waved them over. 

Upon seeing them, the occupants of the table rearranged themselves to accommodate the three newcomers. They made quick introductions before the three girls went to grab their food.

The food looked and smelled amazing. For Clarke, anything that wasn’t plane food would’ve probably looked appetizing. She chose a little bit of everything, and  _ tried _ not to go overboard. The effort was there but the food just looked too good.

As they dug into their overflowing plates, they got to know the three boys seated with Maya. They were surprised to hear that Finn, Bellamy and Wells were here for Finn’s bachelor’s trip. 

“Not Vegas?” Raven asked with a mouthful of food.

Finn looked like he was expecting that question. “Vegas for a bachelor’s trip is a bit cliché, isn’t it?”

“Dude, there’s a reason  _ why _ everyone does it,” Bellamy interjected.

Clarke looked at him pointedly. “And that reason being?”

Bellamy quieted down at that, appearing almost embarrassed. Beside him, Wells laughed. “We all know why, Bell. It’s not a big secret. Anyway, it’s Finn’s trip and this is what he wanted.”

Finn leaned back on his chair with his hands on the back of his head. “Vegas will still be there for years and years to come, but how long will this island stay secluded and relatively untouched? You know once some famous blogger posts about it, it’ll be crawling with tourists. I, for one, want to hike that mountain without a crowd behind me.”

Octavia heard the word “hike” and that was all she needed to excitedly chatter about the different activities she had planned. Pretty soon, Finn, Octavia and Raven had their own little conversation going.

Wells let out a theatrical “whew”, even pretending to wipe sweat off his brow. “Now that Finn found people to do all that tiring stuff with, Bell and I can relax on the beach.”

Finally, Clarke found her people. “I guess I’ll be taking Finn’s spot then. I’m quite good at lounging on the beach.”

Not long after, they heard a microphone being tapped. Looking up, they saw Dante standing on a small platform at the front of the room. 

“Hi everyone! Hope everyone is enjoying their dinner. The chefs always seem to deliver, don’t they?” He paused as the mess hall cheered for the kitchen staff. “We’ve got some new guests among us. Welcome!” Another round of applause. “And some exciting news to share tonight. A special treat! Tomorrow night, dinner will be held at the banquet hall as there will be a cultural performance by a real Trikru warrior! We haven’t had an event like this in… oh do you know how long, Cage?” Dante’s voice trailed off as he looked at a young man below him. “He doesn’t know either. Well, a long time! We all can’t wait to see you there with us tomorrow. Have a good night!” 

The second Dante stepped off the stage, the room filled with excited murmurs. The three girls didn’t know if they were supposed to be as excited as the rest of the room. If they were supposed to be as excited as Maya. 

“Wow! I’ve never seen a Trikru warrior. They can look quite menacing in pictures.” Maya’s eyes were wide. Clarke wondered if this was as animated as the gentle girl could get. That thought made her smile.

“Well, I can’t wait. It would be cool to meet someone from the Trikru tribe.”

“Oh, we have Trikru staff on the property,” Maya stated. “But most of them work behind the scenes since they don’t speak English. They have their own language.” 

Their conversation about the Trikru was cut short when the guys came back with plates of dessert for the whole table. Before they were even halfway through dessert, Clarke noticed that the three of them were yawning more and more. She looked at her watch. It was just past nine o’clock. Jetlag was a bitch.

The three girls decided not to fight it and bid the table good night. They had all the time in the world. They were going to make sure this trip was relaxing as well as memorable.

By 9:30, all three girls were snoring in their beds, smiles on their faces.

//

Clarke opened her eyes. It was still dark outside. She turned over. The illuminated digital clock said 5:00. She shut her eyes and willed herself back to sleep. It didn’t work; she was wide awake. She was also getting restless.  _ Oh well. Might as well get an early start to the day. _

She quietly went out onto the common area and opened the glass door to the porch. She couldn’t believe that she would be waking up to this view for the next two months. She could see the push and pull of the waves as they crashed onto the shore. It was light and slow. Everything seemed more peaceful before the world woke up. That gave her an idea.

She put on a pair of shorts and a light button-up shirt over her tank top. Her hair was just in a messy bun. She wasn’t expecting to run into anybody anyway. The hallway was eerily silent, which made Clarke feel pressured to tiptoe as quietly as possible. When she finally exited the building, she exhaled loudly. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one awake at the crack of dawn, because a man on her left gasped. The gardener. 

“Oh, hi. Sorry to startle you.” Clarke gave the man a small smile. The gardener didn’t smile back. He just wordlessly gave her a small nod and continued with his task.  _ He must be one of the Trikru staff Maya mentioned. _

She continued towards the beach then, until she found a spot where the water just met her toes. She came at the perfect time. She could see hints of orange peeking out from the horizon. One morning, she’ll come down to take some pictures. Time-lapse would be great for this. But for now, she would just enjoy the scene unfolding in front of her.

It was beautiful. It was peaceful. It was quiet. Too quiet. Quiet meant that there was nothing to distract Clarke from her thoughts. The pervasive thoughts that were insistently knocking on her brain’s door came crashing in. She had her own reason for this getaway too. While Raven was trying to forget about her breakup, Clarke was trying to forget about her career - or lack thereof. She had so many different interests and dreams, but nothing to tie them all together. She knew her lack of direction drove her parents crazy. And in turn, their disappointment stressed Clarke out.

So when Octavia threw out her crazy proposition, Clarke had made a promise to herself.  _ Two months to relax, and then I’ll make a decision once and for all. _

She could feel her anxiety starting to build up as her thoughts kept coming. Some were loud and intense, while others were merely incomplete questions that just added to the pressure. Clarke took a deep breath and focused on the calming rhythm of the ocean. She silently let out a prayer to the universe.  _ Please help me find what I’m looking for.  _

//

By the time Clarke returned to the suite, Octavia and Raven were already up and showered. As they were all getting ready for breakfast,they talked about what they wanted to do on their very first day. Surprisingly, they came to an easy decision: a spa day. The boys had hinted at spending the day with them during dinner last night, but the three girls wanted to spend their first day together. There would undoubtedly be boys in the picture at some point, but they were in no hurry.

And so they spent almost the entire day at the luxurious spa. While they got their body massages and facials, they were able to relax and chat the way lifelong friends do. They reminisced about their high school days, laughed uncontrollably at their college hijinks and dreamed about their future. They could talk about anything. From bowel movement statuses, to masturbation tips, no topic was taboo between the three.

When they finally got back to their suite, it was just about time to get ready for dinner. It was the first party of their stay in Mount Weather Resort and they were excited to put on their dresses and do their hair. It seemed like the whole resort was buzzing about tonight’s event. Even the concierge at the spa reminded them about it before they left. 

With all this hype, Clarke couldn’t wait to see the performance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the special performance, featuring a Trikru warrior.

The banquet hall was nothing like the mess hall. Where the mess hall reminded Clarke of a cafeteria, the banquet hall felt more like a wedding reception. Instead of the long communal tables, there were round tables with gold-accented table cloth. On top of each plate setting was a name card with the guests’ names in elegant calligraphy.

For tonight’s dinner, they were seated with Maya and two Australian boys who introduced themselves as Jasper and Monty. They were postgrad students who were conducting research on the island’s unique plantlife. 

Clarke enjoyed conversing with the two boys. She thought their friendship mirrored the sisterhood she felt with Octavia and Raven. Jasper and Monty couldn’t be more different, but they had an undoubtable  familiarity between them. Monty was quiet and well-spoken while Jasper was loud and borderline obnoxious. In all honesty, Clarke would’ve probably taken a disliking to Jasper if she didn’t see how he interacted with Maya. The only time his voice dropped to a decibel more appropriate for the room was when he was talking to her. 

If they thought last night’s dinner was delicious, it was nothing compared to the food they were served during the party. Ten courses of small delectable bites, beautifully plated, highlighting ingredients local to the island. As each course arrived, Maya shared about the natural resources the island had to offer - and beside her, Jasper interjected with things he had learned from his research as well.

“As you probably have noticed, most of the dishes are seafood, since we’re by the coast. There are hundreds of species of fish by the coast, and even more when you go further out. Arkadia also has a small farm where we raise some livestock, but we don’t see much wild fauna in these parts.”

“I don’t think that’s a bad thing  _ at all _ ,” Jasper leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. “Monty and I have seen some tracks close to the border, and they do  _ not _ look like creatures I want to meet any time soon.”

Maya turned to him with a look of worry in her eyes. “You go to the border? Do you go alone?”

“Of course not. I have Monty with me.”

“Next time, bring Emerson with you,” Maya said quietly.

The mood had turned and the girls looked around uneasily. As if on cue, Dante appeared to save the day. He was standing in the middle of the wooden dance floor in the center of the room, with a microphone in his hand. “Alright, ladies and gentlemen. As much as I love dessert, I just can’t wait any longer to bring out our special guest for the night. I was told this performance will be a traditional Trikru war dance, usually performed before the beginning of battle. Now, don’t worry. There will be no war in the banquet hall, I assure you,” he joked lightheartedly. The room laughed along with him.

As he returned to his seat, two men walked towards the dance floor. One was dressed in an army green shirt and khakis; and in front of him was a big shirtless man with a body seemingly cut by the gods. The three girls did their best to hide their ogling. 

Some better than others. Clarke heard Raven mutter, “Hubba hubba.” Clarke rolled her eyes amusedly but she didn’t exactly disagree. The Trikru warrior was a good looking man with tattoos that accentuated his chiselled body. 

Their dream state was disrupted by the sound of beating drums crackling through the speakers around the room. The warrior, who was now in the middle of the dance floor, looked around the room briefly before he began a series of stomps, claps and loud grunts. 

Some guests had stood up to get a better view of the dance. There were a few cameras and phones out as well, as people attempted to document the rare treat unfolding in front of them. The three girls stayed seated, however, mesmerized by the performance.

They watched in silence for a few minutes before one of them finally spoke, barely loud enough to be heard. “He looks so angry.” It was Octavia.

“It’s a war dance. It’s probably supposed to look angry,” Clarke said. But then she saw what Octavia was referring to. His movements were precise and large to appear intimidating, but his eyes conveyed much more. Clarke saw hatred in his eyes, and maybe… shame? 

The dance continued for a few more minutes before he came to an abrupt halt. The whole performance was barely seven minutes long but his body was glistening, and he was panting. The room erupted in loud applause with some hooting from the back of the room. The Trikru warrior glared at his admiring audience before he was again escorted out by the same man who brought him in.

The instant the two men left the room, dessert was served. The servers had to maneuver around the small crowd of guests gathered around Dante. They were shaking his hand, patting him on the shoulder, thanking him or congratulating him for a wonderful evening. 

Their table was quieter than most. The three girls and Monty were silently eating their mango passionfruit mousse, while Jasper was trying to reenact the performance for Maya.

//

After the emotional performance by the Trikru warrior, the girls needed something to distract them. So when Bellamy found them and invited them to drinks at the outdoor bar, they gladly accepted. The outdoor bar was right beside the pool, which was empty. Everybody was still in their evening wear and were more interested in drinking and talking about what they just saw.

There was a DJ booth as well, and a small group had began to dance in front of it. Before they even got drinks, Raven heard the first notes of her favorite song and went straight to the dance floor, dragging Octavia and Bellamy with her. By the bar, Clarke found Finn and Wells who already had beers in their hands. When Clarke mentioned the other three dancing, Wells downed his beer and gave the two a small wave, leaving Clarke and Finn alone.

“Drink of choice? Piña colada?” Finn asked her.

Clarke raised one eyebrow. “Jack and coke actually.”

Finn brushed one hand through his floppy brown hair. “Wow, okay, totally got caught judging a book by its cover there,” he said, acknowledging his mistake.

From there, they moved on to some small talk. Clarke let Finn take the lead, talking about living in LA and his Hollywood gigs as a stuntman. Clarke kept asking him questions to encourage him to share more about himself before he finally asked her the dreaded question.

“So what do you do?”

Clarke hated that question. She never knew what to answer. She knew that people wanted a concise and specific answer. Like how Raven is a mechanic at an auto repair shop, or how Octavia was a fancy stock broker (or something like that, Clarke wasn’t absolutely sure.) Clarke felt like she couldn’t give an honest answer without giving her whole life story.

“Um, I kinda dabble in a few things. I serve at a restaurant in New York, but I actually went to school to be a practical nurse. So I work a couple shifts a week at the hospital as well. But my main goal has been to be a full-time artist. In between shifts, I paint or draw.”

Finn must’ve sensed that she didn’t feel comfortable continuing because he changed the subject. “Cool, cool. So Clarke, boyfriend back home?” Or maybe he had different intentions.

“Nope. Haven’t quite found the one like you have,” Clarke subtly reminded him of his fiancee. 

He looked into her eyes. “To be honest, I sometimes have second thoughts. Or at least wish I chose to go to Vegas instead.”

_ Oh no, Clarke was not going to be involved in this. _ She leaned back a little bit. “Finn, think about what you’re saying. I don’t know what your relationship is like, but I’m not in the business of breaking up couples.”

That seemed to wake him up, and a look of regret came across his face. “Shit, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Clarke patted his hand. “No harm done. But you probably have something to think about.”

They sat in comfortable silence, sipping on their drinks, when Raven came up behind them. “Hey guys. Remember Wick?” The pilot was right behind her with an arm around her waist. “He just couldn’t stay away from me.”

The dirty blonde laughed at that. “Yup. I came just for you, Raven. I swear it had nothing to do with the exclusive Trikru performance.”

Raven flagged down the bartender and ordered five shots for the group - two of which she downed quickly. She then leaned in to whisper into Clarke’s ear. “Um so Wick and I are gonna be headed back to the room now.”

Clarke gave her a small hug as they said good night to each other. As Raven and Wick strolled away, Clarke shouted out, “Hey, where’s Octavia?” 

Without turning around, Raven shouted back, “Still dancing!”

Not long after Raven left, Wells and Bellamy came back to join them at the bar. They were a little bit sweaty from the dancing, and Bellamy could barely ask his question without short pants in between. “Hey, where’s Octavia?”

Clarke almost gave herself whiplash with how fast her head turned towards Bellamy. “I thought she was with you guys!”

“She left us right after Raven did. She said she was coming back here,” Wells answered.

Clarke quickly stood up to search for her friend. The three boys followed behind her. They searched through the dance floor with no luck, and around the bar area. The outdoor pool area wasn’t big but there was a garden beside it that was not as well lit. They were on their way towards it when they heard Octavia’s scream. That sent Clarke and Bellamy running towards the sound.

When they finally found Octavia, she was leaning against a tree with an angry man beside her. It was the Trikru warrior. He had put on a plain shirt and shorts, and could’ve passed off as any other guest if it wasn’t for the intensity of his eyes. There was also another man cowering on the floor, one hand rubbing his face. 

Clarke ran to her friend, while Bellamy lunged at the large Trikru man. A mixture of anger and liquid courage made Bellamy think it was a good idea to attack the warrior. He was shoving him and pushing him away from Octavia. Lucky for Bellamy, the big man didn’t retaliate.

“Bellamy, stop!” Octavia ran between the two men. “He saved me, okay? That drunk bastard was forcing himself on me,” she said, pointing to the now evidently inebriated man on the floor.

Bellamy stopped as Finn and Wells caught up to them. They stood there with confused looks at the scene in front of them. Behind them, there was the sound of more people coming. Other people must have heard Octavia’s screaming as well.

The Trikru man looked towards the direction of the voices, and looked around for an exit. Octavia realized he didn’t exactly want to attract attention to himself, so she gave him a quick hug then looked him in the eyes and whispered, “Thank you.” The man didn’t respond and walked away, quickly disappearing behind the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the evening's events. We find out more about this Trikru warrior.

They were still frozen in their spots when the other guests found them. Among them were Dante Wallace and his son, Cage. Octavia gave her recount of the events, but said that Bellamy was the one who punched the drunk man. To their credit, none of the others flinched at this lie.

When Dante realized the seriousness of the matter, he waved the other spectators away, reminding them that the DJ only had one set left for the night. After everyone had gone, he turned to Octavia. “I am so sorry for this, Miss. I promise you, I take incidents like this very seriously.”

Beside him, Cage scoffed. “C’mon, he was drunk. I’m sure didn’t mean it.”

Clarke glared at him.  _ What a douche. _

Thankfully, Dante was not like his son. “Cage, kindly take this man to the medical clinic. But tell Dr. Tsing he will be staying there until I can have a chat with him.” Cage grunted but obeyed his father’s orders. 

As the two men left the garden, they could hear the drunk man muttering about a Trikru warrior.

Dante apologized to Octavia again, and asked her if she would like to press charges against the man. She shook her head but then asked, “Can I take some time to think about it?”

Dante nodded. “Of course, dear.” His cheery facade was gone, and he seemed like a genuinely nice man. “This will be of little consolation to you, but once we see to his injuries, he will be taking the first flight back to the mainland tomorrow. I don’t tolerate sexual harassment in this establishment.”

Octavia quietly thanked him. The two girls said goodbye to the boys as Dante escorted them back to their suites. Once inside, Clarke cuddled Octavia until she was able to sleep. 

//

The next morning, Raven entered the room with a contented look on her face. Seeing the two in bed, she jokingly said, “Something I should know about last night?”

Clarke groaned to herself. Raven didn’t know but that was definitely not the right thing to say this morning. “Um, actually…” she trailed off. It was Octavia’s story to tell.

Octavia kept her eyes closed. “Fuck, Raven, you gotta sit down for this.”

Clarke looked at her friend lying beside her. She wasn’t sure how she was feeling, how distraught she still was. She was surprised to hear her friend begin the story with a steady voice. Her voice wavered slightly when she described how the drunk man had pinned her up against the tree, but was quickly replaced by a more wistful tone. “But out of nowhere, the Trikru warrior pulled the man away from me.”

The two friends let her tell her whole story without interruptions. And when she finished, the three of them spent some time snuggled up quietly. Octavia took some time to soak the love she was getting from her two best friends beside her. Then she turns to Raven. “So, Wick?” All seriousness was gone from her face, and she had a sly look on her face.

Raven hadn’t bounced back as quickly as Octavia. “O, after last night, my meaningless one night stand isn’t worth talking about.”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “Girl, I’m over it. I want to hear about  _ your _ night.”

Raven and Clarke shared a quick look. They weren’t sure if Octavia was being honest with them, but since she asked, Raven started telling them about her night with Wick. After her recap, she told them, “I know it’s nothing serious. I don’t even know when I’ll see him next. But maybe that’s why I was cool with it.”

Clarke hummed in agreement. “If you got an itch, you gotta scratch it,” she said jokingly.

They then got showered and ready, wearing their bikinis under their clothes so they could hit the beach right after a quick breakfast.

//

At the beach, they laid out their blankets near Finn, Bellamy and Wells. When Finn saw Octavia, the first question he asked was, “You okay?”

Octavia let out an exasperated grunt. “You guys need to chill. I’m fine, okay?”

Finn was not expecting that reaction. He took a step back, as if he was physically pushed back by the verbal response. “Jeez, I was just being nice and checking up on you.”

She let out a deep breath and regained her composure. “Yes, Finn, I’m okay. Thanks for asking. We’re still on for the hike tomorrow, right?”

The surprised look on Finn’s face might as well be permanent. “Oh. Yeah, of course. If that’s what you want.”

Upon hearing this short exchange, Raven quipped, “Sign me up for that!”

Octavia looked at her suspiciously. “I thought you said you didn’t want to go, Rae.”

Raven shrugged nonchalantly. “I changed my mind. The food here is too good. I’m going to need to burn off some of those calories somehow.” Clarke was impressed at Raven’s quick lie, but she knew that Raven just didn’t want O to be alone with someone they barely knew. Not after last night.

Finn took the opportunity to find Maya so he can ask for a map of the hiking trails. And to escape the tension from Octavia. By the time Finn reached the hotel, Octavia had already calmed down. She was quick to react, but she also knew when to draw her claws back in. That was her personality - one of the reasons why she was a great friend to have in your corner. 

The rest of the time on the beach was uneventful. They played some beach volleyball with the guys, got a bit of sun, and waded into the water. But as the day went on, the sun got hotter and hotter.

“I’m getting my hat.” Octavia stood up, patting the sand off her legs and butt.

Clarke got up a second after her. “Oh, good idea.” And followed her friend back to their suite.

As the two girls walked down the hallway, Octavia said quietly, “I know what you’re doing.” She kept her eyes forward, not even glancing at her friend beside her. “I really am okay. I think maybe if he wasn’t stopped when he was…” She didn’t finish that thought. “But it didn’t go farther, so I’m okay.”

“Okay, but if you ever want to talk about it. Or I don’t know, let out any emotion in some other way, I’m here. And Raven, too.”

“I know. Thanks, Clarke.”

Their suite was just around the corner, but Octavia stopped abruptly. “Actually, if you really want to follow me around, I know where we can go.”

Clarke looked at her friend. She had a sneaky smile on her face. 

Octavia looked around then dropped her voice. “I want to find him.”

“The Trikru guy?”

Octavia just nodded. “I’ve been thinking. The resort isn’t that big. He has to be here somewhere.”

Clarke didn’t know how feasible her friend’s idea was. In the two days they’ve been on the island, she had only seen one Trikru staff. It seemed like they did their best to stay out of sight. But this was what Octavia wanted, so she couldn’t say no. She sent a quick text to Raven so she wouldn’t worry and followed Octavia.

//

Octavia was a woman on a mission. She sped walked all over the grounds, with a puffing Clarke following closely behind. Clarke was losing hope. They had walked through most of the common areas already. She wasn’t even sure what to look for. Was Octavia expecting to walk in and find the muscular Trikru warrior casually sweeping the mess hall? She couldn’t even picture it. 

Octavia still had a determined look, but Clarke could also see the gears in her head turning. They need a new plan and she knew it. She turned around to look at Clarke. “Where’s the map?”

Clarke reached for the folded map in her pocket and handed it to Octavia. She didn’t know where O was going with this, since she was pretty sure they had circled the entire resort already. Octavia’s eyes quickly scanned the map and pointed to a small rectangle north of the hotel.

“There. It says Staff Dorms.”

Clarke looked at where Octavia was pointing. There was a small cluster of buildings that Clarke hadn’t bothered to look at because it wasn’t really a part of the resort. The other buildings around it included the Clinic and the Administration Offices.

By the time Clarke had the map folded back up, Octavia was already a few meters ahead of her. Clarke jogged to catch up to her friend. This day was turning out to be quite an exhausting day. Who needs a treadmill when you’ve got Octavia?

The area around the Staff buildings was much simpler than the hotel grounds. There were a few bungalows and one three-storey building with many windows. It had to be the Staff Dorms. They saw small groups of staff lounging about, and whenever they saw the two guests, they would give them a confused look but greeted them anyway. 

Octavia spotted a trio of men conversing in another language. She approached them and asked if they knew where the Trikru warrior was. The three men looked at her blankly.

“Octavia, they don’t speak English, remember?”

Octavia started to play a game of charades right there. She wasn’t very good. She was rubbing the top of her head to tell them he was bald; she flexed her biceps and stomped on the ground. The three men still looked confused, but they didn’t look annoyed or impatient. 

Suddenly, Clarke got an idea. She found a rock on the ground, and started to scratch out the warrior’s likeness on the dark asphalt. When the three men saw what she was drawing, they began a seemingly heated discussion. They interrupted one another numerous times before one of them shook his head and walked away. Another one shrugged and followed his friend, leaving the third man with the two girls.

He put a finger to his lips and motioned for the girls to quietly follow him. Using his swipe card, they entered the Staff Dorms. When he led them to the dark basement floor, Clarke’s brain started formulating escape routes and possible weapons within reach. But Octavia was fearless and kept going. The rooms here were small and cramped. Each room had a bunk bed and two small drawers. There wouldn’t have been room for much else. All the rooms also didn’t have doors. 

The man led them all the way to the end of the hallway and stopped before reaching the room’s entryway. He pointed inside then walked away before the girls could even thank him.

Peering in, they saw the large man from the night before, lying on the bottom bunk bed. Octavia knocked on the side wall but walked in without waiting to be invited. The man sat up with an angry face but his eyes quickly softened when he recognized Octavia.

“Hi. Sorry for barging in like this. I just wanted to say thank you again, and I don’t know, maybe see you,” Octavia rambled. “To thank you, of course. And to make sure everything was okay with you?”

The Trikru warrior watched her silently.

“Octavia, I don’t think he speaks English either,” Clarke whispers as she comes up behind her friend. Her movement caught the man’s eye and Clarke shyly waved to him.

“I do speak English actually.” 

Clarke blushed, embarrassed for having assumed. Octavia turned red as well, but for different reasons. “So you understood my nervous rambling, then?”

“Yes, and there’s nothing to thank me for.” Clarke couldn’t help noticing that his voice was softer when directed towards her friend. “I’m Lincoln,” he said as he extended his hand out to Octavia.

The two girls introduced themselves as well. Feeling more comfortable, Octavia sat down beside him as she asked, “So are you okay after last night? You got out of there so fast.”

“Yes, I’m sorry about that. I would’ve stayed but I didn’t want any misunderstanding.” 

Clarke raised one eyebrow. “You did a good thing. What were you afraid of?”

“I just...,” Lincoln paused. He seemed to be finding the right words to use. “I just want to do my job without any problems.”

Clarke wanted to ask more questions but Octavia shot her a warning look. He seemed like a private person and Octavia felt a little protective of him. Clarke leaned against one of the drawers and let Octavia do all the talking. 

“I liked that dance last night.” Octavia was trying to change the subject.

Lincoln stiffened at that comment. A flash of anger momentarily appeared in his eyes before Octavia gently put her hand on top of his. He turned to look at her. “It’s only supposed to be done before battle,” he whispered. “But they told me I had to do it.”

“You don’t like working here, do you?”

He shook his head. “It’s not my choice. My sister is very sick. They are treating her at the medical clinic here, but we don’t have money to pay for treatment.”

At that moment, Clarke felt like she was intruding in a private conversation. She busied herself with her phone, keeping Raven updated on their whereabouts. But she kept one ear on the conversation.

Octavia was stroking his hand now. “Are they mistreating you?”

“No, but it feels lonely. I have only been here a few days but I have nobody to talk to. Everybody is scared of me and I’m not allowed to visit my sister. She’s contagious.”

Octavia gave him a quick squeeze. “Well, now you have us.” Then she asked about his work schedule for the next few days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiking day.

Octavia was the first one up the next morning. She didn’t go into the other girls’ rooms, but with the way she was bouncing around while getting ready, they woke up soon after anyway. Raven was grumbling as she got some coffee started in the kitchen.

“You need to tone down the excitement  _ just _ a notch, O,” she said dryly.

“I’m just so excited! I can’t wait to get on that mountain, see the view, the trees, maybe some birds, and-” she stopped.

Clarke looked at her curiously. “And?”

Octavia blushed. “And Lincoln said he’ll meet us there.”

That woke Raven up. She had heard all about the “sweet, gentle man” as Octavia referred to him. “Oh, so I finally get to meet the man himself.”

A small smile crept up on Octavia’s face, almost as if it was meant only for herself. “Just don’t tell anyone else.”

After Raven and Clarke promised, they redirected the conversation towards teasing the still-blushing girl.

//

It was a beautiful day for a hike. The sun was out but there was a slight breeze that kept the air cool. There wasn’t a cloud in sight.

Octavia and Raven found Finn at their meeting spot, not far from the bottom of the mountain. He was leaning against a tree, ready for the day with his cap and sunglasses. They started chatting while walking through the trail. The main trail was an easy paved path, suitable for beginners and children. Finn told them about the different trails they could branch off to as they go higher up the mountain - he had done his research.

They stopped when they reached a fork on the road. The main trail branched off into three separate trails. “They all lead to the top eventually, but this one that’s most well-trodden is the easiest way. This one over here passes through a cove that has ancient Trikru statues; and the last one is the challenging one that they don’t recommend for unadventurous people.” He winked at them. “I don’t think that one would be a problem for us.”

Before they could decide, a large shadow appeared out of nowhere. It was Lincoln, quickly finding a spot beside Octavia.

“Lincoln! We didn’t even hear you!” Octavia gave him a hug that wasn’t reciprocated but not quite unwelcome either.

Finn had taken a step back when he first saw the man, but when he recovered from his surprise, he eyed the man suspiciously. “What’s  _ he _ doing here?”

“I invited him.” She had a way of saying things in a pleasant tone that also challenged anybody to contradict her. Lincoln said something softly to her and she nodded. “Lincoln wants to show us something.”

He started off in a direction apart from the three marked trails, with Octavia following closely behind. Raven shrugged and followed her friend.

“Guys, that’s not even a trail!” Finn pointed out exasperatedly, but he knew it would be to no avail. He slowly calmed down as Lincoln wove through rocks and trees, periodically pointing at that flower that only blooms every two years, or that tree that produces sweet sap. 

Octavia and Lincoln would occasionally whisper something to each other, so Raven stayed back to give them space. Finn wasn’t bad company, but he was still suspicious of Lincoln. “Okay, maybe he knows this mountain, but I’m still not sure we should trust him.”

“O trusts him. She tends to be a pretty good judge of character. And we outnumber him three to one anyway.” When Raven heard herself, she laughed.

“Yup, it would take three of us to make it a fair fight, that’s for sure,” Finn joked. Then his voice turned serious. “It’s just… I’ve heard stories from Maya and the other staff. They said the Trikru can be violent. They still follow some customs that we would consider barbaric.”

“Like?”

“I don’t know. Cannibalism or voodoo or something?” Finn was whispering now.

Raven held her tongue at that. Then she said, “There are rumours like that about the Latinos in New York too. It just creates fear.”

Finn scrambled to backtrack. “Hey, hey, I know Latinos aren’t barbaric, okay? I’m from LA. Half of my friends are Latinos. I’m talking about the Trikru though. Who really knows what they believe in?”

As Raven tried to come up with a response, Lincoln and Octavia stopped. In front of them was a small pond, the water a clear, light blue. “Wow.” Raven was admiring Mother Nature as Octavia was stripping down to her underwear. She was finally brought out of her daze when Octavia did a small cannonball dive, splashing water everywhere.

The four of them played in the water for half an hour. It was a welcome respite from the heat and sweat. Raven saw the playful side of the intimidating warrior, doing funny poses as he jumped off a small ledge of rocks jutting out into the water. Raven also saw why Octavia called him gentle. When they had a little splashing war, his splashes were well-aimed but contained. This was a man who understood how to control the immense strength obviously harnessed beneath his bulging muscles. 

Lincoln led the way up again, of course. He told them they were already more than halfway up the mountain. This time, Raven and Octavia stayed together, chatting about Lincoln. Finn chose to watch the rear.

The last bit of the hike was tough. Since they weren’t on a trail, they had to pass through some steep terrain, grabbing branches to steady themselves. Soon enough, Lincoln was hoisting himself up on a ledge. They had reached the top. He leaned down to help the other three up, although some accepted his help with more hesitation than others. 

The view at the top was breathtaking. Octavia looked around while Raven was running around with her arms raised, humming the Rocky song. Octavia could see the small buildings of the resort, and specks of color along the beach. The ocean stretched endlessly in the east. It made her feel small. The west was full of trees. Where the ocean was a blend of blues, the west featured different shades of green. 

Lincoln came up quietly beside her, an arm outstretched, pointing. “My home is over there.”

Octavia wasn’t sure if he was pointing to a specific location. To her, it was just a blanket of green, one tree indistinguishable from the other. She just nodded. “Maybe I can visit one day.”

Lincoln didn’t answer. He looked up at the sky, then down on the ground, calculating. “I’m going to be late for my shift. It starts in an hour.”

Octavia looked at his wrists. He wasn’t wearing a watch. She checked her own. “You’re right. It’s almost one.”

Lincoln pointed them to the direction of the trails before he left. The trails were clearly marked so they wouldn’t get lost. And with that, he set off, moving at a blistering speed.

//

While Octavia and Raven were hiking Mount Weather, Clarke decided to spend some quiet time alone. She took her leather bound journal that also doubled as her sketchbook, and headed to the resort’s library. 

The library reminded Clarke of old university libraries. Old hardcover books lined the dark wooden shelves, and gave the room an eerie feel. It was quiet inside - most of the guests were out enjoying the sun. There was an old couple playing chess by the window. Clarke found an old recliner on the opposite side of the room so she wouldn’t disturb them.

She uncoiled the band around her journal and opened it to a fresh page. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. She wanted to take the time to really stop and think about what she wanted for her future. And to help her organize her thoughts? Make a list. Lists always help somehow. 

She wrote ‘WHAT I WANT’ at the top of the page in her neatest handwriting and underlined it twice. She tapped her pen softly, trying to visualize her “perfect” future. 

_ #1 Be happy. _

That one came easily to her, but when Clarke got to  _ #2 _ , she realized she was stumped. What else does she want? Fall in love, get married, house with a picket fence, two kids and a dog? 

She let her eyes wander around the room as she thought about her life. Her gaze landed on a book close by her head. It was a thick book, reminiscent of the encyclopedias in Clarke’s grandparents’ house. In gold, embossed lettering, it said ‘The Legend of the Trikru’ on the spine.

Curiosity got the better of her. She put aside her journal and reached for the heavy book instead. Flipping to a random page in the middle, she found graphic diagrams of men in loincloth feasting on a human carcass. Not one for blood and gore, she quickly turned to a different page. This one was less violent; it was a sketch of a woman sitting on a throne. 

“Interested in the Trikru, are we?” a voice asked in front of Clarke. It was Dante. 

“I’ve never heard of them before arriving here,” Clarke admitted. “You know what they say about education in North America,” she added jokingly.

Dante chuckled, but waved her self-deprecation off. “They’re a mysterious bunch. Even we here, and on the mainland, don’t know much about them. We know to stay away, that’s for sure.”

“But you have staff here who are Trikru?”

“Yes, yes, but the ones we have on grounds are harmless, I assure you. They are the more civilized ones, coming to us for refuge from all the violence out there.”

Clarke gestured towards the book on her lap. “I saw that awful drawing.”

“It was actually my great great grandfather who wrote that book. He came with the first group of explorers from the mainland. He was the only one who made it back. Came back better prepared, and after years of negotiations, they managed to get this little sliver of land. And the Wallaces have lived here ever since.”

“Have you gone past the border, Dante?”

He shook his head vigorously. “Never. Growing up, my father would tell me a story from his childhood. He and his friend were curious and wanted to see some real Trikru, so they snuck out one day. The forests were unruly, but they were determined. Not too far from the border, his friend was struck by an arrow. It pierced him through his chest. Fortunately, he survived. My father managed to drag him back to Arkadia territory where the doctor was able to patch him up.”

Clarke’s heart was beating fast. She hadn’t expected a story like that at all.

“I don’t tell too many people that story,” Dante continued. “It would cause unnecessary fear in most, I think. But you strike me as someone who is not so easily scared.”

“It’s a scary story,” Clarke agreed. “But I prefer being aware, so thank you.”

Dante nodded before he walked away. Clarke returned the book to its place on the shelf. That was enough about the Trikru for today. She went back to her journal to doodle mindlessly as she waited for Octavia and Raven.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Lincoln's sister!

Compared to the eventful start to the girls’ vacation, the next three days were a bliss. The weather was great, and they spent the days on the beach, lounging and playing sports. They spent much of their time with Bellamy, Finn and Wells since the boys only had a few days left at the resort. 

Every now and then, Octavia would sneak off to meet up with Lincoln. After Dante’s story about his father’s friend, Clarke had been wary of Lincoln. But one day, Clarke and Raven met Lincoln again as they walked Octavia to the Staff Dorms. 

Lincoln seemed different. He was still quiet, but his eyes were less angry. At the same time, Octavia was calmer in his presence. It seemed like they had a way of balancing each other out. For two people who had only met a few days before, they seemed at ease with each other. 

Before they left Octavia with Lincoln, he noticed that Raven had been scratching a spot on her arm incessantly.

“Did you get bit by an insect?”

Raven was taken off guard by the observation. That bite had been bugging her for two days; everyone had gotten used to her scratching. She grumbled a confirmation.

“The clinic should have an ointment that can help soothe that for you. If I was home, I could’ve made you a nice salve using the herbs in our village, but I don’t think Dante would allow me out,” he joked halfheartedly.

Clarke thanked Lincoln, then turned to Raven. “The clinic! Why didn’t we think of that?”

“While you’re there, maybe you can check on my sister for me? I think you’ll know her when you see her. They don’t allow visitors in the room, but I usually just peek to see if she’s awake. I’m only allowed to see her once every three days.”

Clarke and Raven promised before leaving the two lovebirds alone.

//

The inside of the clinic was the opposite of the Trikru dorm. It was brightly lit and the white furniture only made it appear even brighter. The main lobby had a round desk and a few chairs that served as a waiting area. On the other side of the room was a table with coffee, tea and an assortment of baked goods. 

As Raven approached the nurse at the desk, Clarke spotted a hallway which she decided to wander through. She passed by a small room with an examination table - the kind with the crinkly paper on top that made a sound whenever she’s asked to sit on it. There were a couple rooms with actual hospital beds too, but they weren’t occupied. 

Finally, she came upon a room with a closed door. She peeked through the small glass window and saw a woman with blonde hair but dark roots. Clarke couldn’t help but admire her sharp cheekbones. Then she chuckled as she realized why Lincoln was confident she could spot his sister easily. Even from her spot by the door, she saw dark tattoos on the woman’s arms. If that wasn’t proof enough, the woman’s look as their eyes locked confirmed her relation to Lincoln. Her eyes were deep and angry. 

Instinctively, Clarke wanted to go inside to introduce herself. Before she could turn the knob, she noticed the sign posted on the door. It was just a white paper with a big red circle and a white horizontal line. Underneath it, it said:   
NO ENTRY   
CONTAGIOUS   
(Varicella)

Clarke stared at the words for a few seconds before going inside. She quietly closed the door behind her. She found a spot in the corner of the room where she couldn’t be seen from outside.

“You’re not Dr. Tsing.” The woman’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m Clarke. I’m Lincoln’s… friend.” 

The woman’s face showed surprise when she heard her brother’s name, but recovered quickly. Clarke made a mental note to never play poker with this woman. Even when she spoke, her voice was steady. “I’m Anya. How is Lincoln?”

“Well, I think? Okay, he’s more my friend’s friend. But, he seems happy? He asked me to check on you though.”

Clarke looked around the room for her medical charts.

“Aren’t you afraid of getting sick? Catching whatever I have?”

Clarke hummed absentmindedly as she scanned her medical charts. “I should be okay. I had it when I was nine. That was a really boring week.”

Anya looked at her with a confused expression.

“Varicella. That’s chickenpox.”

Her face shifted slightly to include a hint of impatience and irritation.

“It goes away after a few days with rest and fluids. Maybe some painkillers or antihistamines to help with the symptoms.”

“Are you sure? Dr. Tsing did not sound so optimistic.”

Clarke snapped on some nitrile gloves. She found a face mask too. It was always better to be safe than sorry. She approached Anya slowly and gestured towards her arm. “May I?”

Anya didn’t respond but she didn’t tell her to leave, so Clarke kept going. Her eyes bore into Clarke as she silently examined the spots on her arms. She checked her torso and legs as well, each time making eye contact with Anya before continuing. 

When she had seen enough, she disposed of her protective equipment. Turning back to Anya, she said, “The spots are going away. You’re on the-”

She was interrupted by the door opening quickly. “You’re not allowed in here!” It was the nurse from the lobby. Not wanting any trouble, Clarke let the nurse escort her out, hoping Anya could read the silent “goodbye” in her eyes. 

Upon realizing that Clarke was a guest of the resort, the nurse started to apologize profusely. “I’m very sorry, but we want to contain viruses as best as we can. It’s a small resort. We wouldn’t want you to be too sick to enjoy your time here with us.” It sounded like a rehearsed script.

Clarke had seen enough. She grabbed Raven and left the clinic.

//

Clarke didn’t get a chance to see Lincoln until two days later, when Octavia picked a secluded area of the beach to lay out her blanket. Lincoln popped out behind some rocks not soon after.

The last two days were busy. Finn, Bellamy and Wells had gone back home - their trip had to end at some point - and they made sure to squeeze out every last bit of fun from their last few days of bliss. Due to the jam-packed schedule of boat trips, attempts at surfing, and partying, Clarke had momentarily forgotten all about Anya.

Lincoln was looking more solemn than usual. The girls had gotten used to his strong but silent demeanor, but today he seemed more withdrawn. He spoke only to Octavia, in low whispers.

“Are you okay, Lincoln?” Clarke asked. She still wouldn’t consider them as friends, but she knew that Octavia was starting to fall for him and she always tried to play nice with her friends’ partners.

Lincoln looked up to meet her eyes, and she saw pain in them. “I’m sorry to be such a mood killer today. I went to visit my sister at the clinic yesterday and Dr. Tsing said she may have to stay for another month or two.”

Clarke gave him a bewildered look. “Anya? When I went, she was recovering well. What happened?”

“You met her? Dr. Tsing said they need to keep her for observation. She seems weak. She was sleeping when I visited yesterday. I’m very worried. This is a disease that our tribe healers have never seen before.”

“I’ve had it before and it is rare to contract it for a second time. It is quite common in North America to get the virus as a child. Would you like me to visit her again and pass on a message from you?”

Lincoln smiled at her gratefully. “Please just tell her I love her and I can’t wait for her to get better.”

//

And that is how Clarke found herself back at the clinic with Raven. Twice in a span of a few days. It was probably a bit suspicious, but since Raven was the decoy, that was her problem to deal with. Luckily, Raven enjoys causing scenes and attracting attention to herself. She waited outside inconspicuously as Raven began her show.

“Nurse! Nurse!” Raven called out as she stumbled into the clinic, arms clutching her stomach. “Help me!” As the nurse ran over to help Raven, she headed straight to one of the chairs, doubling over in pain. “I need to sit. It’s starting to become unbearable.”

With the nurse wholly focused on Raven and her very convincing performance, Clarke was able to slip inside and down the hallway without notice. She entered Anya’s room quickly and closed the door behind her. Anya was peacefully asleep. From what Clarke could see, the marks on Anya had dissipated, but she reached for the medical chart to check for updates anyway.

“Cla-arke?” A groggy voice came out of the heavy-lidded Anya. 

“Hey, you’re awake! How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Sleepy.”

“Any pain or discomfort?”

“Tired.”

Clarke read through Anya’s records three times but she couldn’t find any reason why Anya was still confined to bed. “Did you tell Dr. Tsing about any pain recently?”

“Dr. Tsing? No. Haven’t seen her.”

“They’ve been giving you sedatives. That’s why you’re feeling tired. But I don’t know why.”

Anya’s eyebrows furrowed. “I knew the Maunon could not be trusted.” She made an unsuccessful attempt to sit up. “I need to go.”

“Maunon?”

“These people. They do not like us. Lincoln was a fool for believing they would help me for free.”

“Free? Your brother has been working at the resort for your treatment! He told me to tell you that he loves you and can’t wait for you to get better.”

“I am better. Tell Lincoln we will be going soon.”

“Wait, Anya-” But before Clarke could finish her thought, she heard voices outside. She pressed herself against the wall, out of sight from anyone on the other side of the door.

_ “Did you get the go-ahead from Dante yet?”  _ A woman’s voice.

_ “No, but Cage is on board with this idea.”  _ A deeper man’s voice.

_ “I don’t work for Cage. I work for Dante.” _

_ “Don’t pretend like you have integrity. I know you’re dying to run your experiments on that bitch. You’d be the first to conduct scientific study on a Trikru specimen. Don’t you want that?” _

_ “I just don’t want any trouble.” _

_ “I have your back. Just make that bitch suffer. My grandfather deserves vengeance.” _

Time froze for Clarke as she tried to process everything she had just heard. A hundred possible scenarios started running through her head, but only one sentence came out of her lips. 

“Lets get you out of here.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape.

Clarke took a risk and peeked through the glass pane on the door. Nobody in the hallway. She went over to the side of the bed and helped Anya up. The girl was heavier than she looked - her lean physique was all muscle - but Clarke was used to this in the hospital. She easily supported the girl’s weight.

Quietly, they were able to move down the hallway undetected. When they passed by an examination room with Raven and the nurse, Clarke tried to catch Raven’s attention but she realized that Raven was busy flirting with the nurse to even notice them.  _ Raven was a little too good at this job _ , Clarke thought.

She was calm until they reached the clinic’s exit and she realized that she had no plan whatsoever. They were lucky that the street was deserted at this time; everyone was at lunch. 

Sensing Clarke’s hesitation, Anya took the lead. “There.” She pointed to the undergrowth behind the building.

At least hidden from plain sight, Clarke was able to lean Anya against a tree.

“What’s the plan?”

“I need to get Lincoln.”

“No, it’s too risky. I can text Octavia to meet us somewhere.”

“Octavia?”

“She’s my friend. She and Lincoln… I don’t know what they are actually…”

Anya gave a little frown but made no comment about the revelation. Instead she said, “I can meet Lincoln up at the mountain. We can find our way home from there.”

Clarke nodded as she relayed the message to Octavia and Raven. “Okay, let’s go,” she said as she put her phone away.

“I think I can take it from here, blondie.”

“Wow. Is that how you say thank you?”

“Thank you,” Anya replied unconvincingly.

“We can work on that. Anyway, I doubt you can walk very well yet. I can help.”

Anya grunted but didn’t argue. The effects of her last dose of sedatives still lingered in her system, and she didn’t have complete control over her body yet.

Under the cover of the trees, they made their way to the mountain. With each step, Anya regained more of her energy. Clarke couldn’t help but admire her determination. 

“So Anya… what’s it like in your village?” Clarke asked after twenty minutes of walking in silence.

Anya glared at her. “We are not doing this.”

“What?”

“We are not friends, Clarke.”

“Oh wow, okay. Thanks for not leading me on,” Clarke said sarcastically.

“I will not be a part of your vacation story to tell all your friends when you go back home.”

Clarke paused to think about what Anya said. “I understand,” she answered.

Anya must have noticed the sincerity in her voice, because her voice softened in response. “People come to our island, take our resources, then bring home stories and lies about the mysterious Trikru tribe. We are not a tourist attraction.”

“We were warned to stay away from your people and your territory.”

“We have had a tumultuous relationship with the Wallaces and the Maunon. Now, we stay away and make sure they stay far from us too.”

“What about the Trikru who work at the resort?”

A short pause. “Trikru working at the resort? I was not aware of this.”

Their conversation was cut short as they reached the pond, where Raven was already waiting. Clarke introduced the two women, mentioning that Raven distracted the nurse when they made their escape.

“Thank you,” Anya said. The intensity of her eye contact made Raven redden slightly.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Clarke interrupted. “You thank Raven, but not me? The one who actually  _ carried _ you out of the clinic?”

“Thank you, Clarke,” Anya grumbled. But her eyes never left Raven’s face.

“It was no problem for me. I got a date out of it,” Raven said.

“The Maunon nurse?” Anya scoffed. “She’s a bit of a dimwit, isn’t she?”

Clarke eyed her curiously. The remark was typical of Anya’s abrasive nature, but Clarke sensed a little posturing behind the words as well. 

Not long after, Octavia and Lincoln joined them, red-faced and out of breath. Lincoln went straight to Anya, squeezing her with all his might. She was unaffected by the man’s power and wrapped her own arms around him. While they were getting reacquainted, Octavia gave the girls an update.

“They saw us! They were coming for Lincoln, so we just ran out of there.”

“Who?!”

“Cage Wallace. And another guy in an army green shirt. I was waiting for Lincoln to finish his shift so we could slip away undetected, but those guys came for him while he was working.”

Anya’s voice cut through their chatter sharply. “Lincoln and I must go back to our village now.”

Clarke nodded. That was the plan, after all.

“Thank you, Clarke. Thank you, Raven,” Lincoln said, ever the gentleman. “For everything.” Then he nodded towards Octavia. “Ready?”

With all the adrenaline coursing through Clarke, it took her awhile to understand what was happening. “Wait! What?”

Octavia hadn’t moved towards Lincoln yet. She was facing her two friends with a look of apprehension, but also determination. “I will only be gone for a few days. I just want to see Lincoln’s village.”

Clarke shook her head adamantly. “No, it’s not safe, O. We should stay together.”

Octavia leaned in so that only her two friends could hear her whisper. “I think I love him, guys. I don’t want to lose him forever.”

“We don’t have all day, girlies.” Anya was getting impatient.

“Why don’t we  _ all _ go?” Raven suggested.

Clarke hesitated but she knew Octavia, and she doesn’t change her mind easily. At least this way, they could keep an eye on each other. “Only for a few days,” she finally relented.

The three friends turned to follow Anya and Lincoln, and were greeted with two opposing expressions.  Lincoln was grinning from ear to ear, while Anya looked even more upset than Clarke thought possible. But they had wasted much time already, so she just said to Lincoln, “You will be the one to answer to Indra,” and led their way through the bushes.

//

Their trek was relatively quiet. Anya was at the lead, keeping a relentless pace; Lincoln and Octavia kept to themselves, occasionally whispering to each other; Clarke was busy focusing on just putting one foot in front of the other. 

Raven was the most vocal, throwing around childish comments like “Get a room!” to the couple, or “Are we there yet?” a few times to Anya. In any other situation, her behavior would have come across as annoying, but the group appreciated the lightheartedness of her remarks. They were in a bizarre situation, and although the ramifications of their actions hadn’t quite sunk in yet, they had at the very least accepted their current reality.

It was almost sundown when Anya let out a distinct whistle. It echoed throughout the forest, multiple times - or was it a different whistle being called back? Clarke received her answer after a few more steps, when they were greeted by a large, bearded man with more tattoos than the two siblings put together.

He grunted. No words were verbalized but Anya understood the unspoken question.

“They’re with us. We will take them to Indra.”

The man stepped aside as Anya led the party to the biggest tent at the center of camp. 

“Stay here first,” she commanded, disappearing into the tent.

Raven and Clarke looked at each other nervously as they waited for the lean woman to come back out. Octavia was just as anxious, but she had Lincoln gently stroking her arm to calm her. After a few minutes that felt much longer, Anya’s head popped out and nodded them inside. 

Inside, they were met by a dark-skinned woman, smaller in stature than any Trikru warrior they have seen but with a presence that commanded the whole room. Clarke felt an urge to bow her head or kneel - anything to show respect - but she chose to stand tall instead, meeting the woman’s eyes as she surveyed the three girls. 

“What is the meaning of this, Lincoln?”

“Indra, these girls saved us from the Maunon.”

“Why were you there in the first place?” Indra cast him a fiery look, voice filled with contained anger.

Lincoln’s voice wavered as he answered. “Anya was sick. Nyko said it was an illness he had never seen before.” Octavia pressed her side closer to Lincoln, hands clutching his left arm. He had told her the events that led to his decision to go into Arkadia territory, and she was the only one who knew how terrified he was at that time.

Their closeness didn’t elude Indra’s gaze. Her jaw tightened before she switched to Trigedasleng, effectively leaving the girls out of the conversation. It was a short exchange, but it was tense, with Anya interjecting once. It ended when Indra raised her hand.

“Heda is arriving tomorrow. We will see what she thinks of this.”

Wordlessly, Lincoln led the three girls out. He set up a tent for them, making sure they felt comfortable before bidding them good night. Even with his hospitality, Clarke couldn’t help but feel apprehensive for what they would be waking up to the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The girls meet Heda.

Clarke woke up to a grumbling stomach. They had mostly relied on adrenaline when they traveled yesterday, only stopping once to eat some fish. They had snacked on a bit of fruit along the way too, but it was nothing compared to the luxurious buffet Clarke had quickly become accustomed to at the resort.

She peeked outside the tent to see tattooed men and women walking about, dressed in what appeared to be battlegear. The sun was barely up, but everyone was walking around with purpose. They looked intimidating. Clarke decided to wait for her two friends to wake up. She wasn’t  _ that _ hungry, she told herself.

It was a lie. The waiting and the silence only magnified Clarke’s growing hunger until she couldn’t stand it any longer. She tapped Octavia on the shoulder to wake her up, so they could both vigorously shake Raven awake. 

It took almost half an hour but they finally managed to wake Raven up. With all three awake and ready to face the day, they realized that they had no change of clothes or personal toiletries with them at all.

Clarke looked at Octavia. “You did say you wanted a YOLO trip, right?” She never thought she would find herself in a situation like this, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

Unsure of where to go, they headed back towards the center of the camp, where more people were congregated. There, they found Lincoln, who offered them some bread and jam for breakfast. Clarke would’ve been content with anything, but she was pleasantly surprised to find that the bread was freshly baked and delicious.

“The baker in my village makes extra everyday just for us. It’s worth the short ride there in the morning to pick it up.”

They were still happily eating their breakfast when two men approached them, speaking in rapid Trigedasleng to Lincoln. Clarke couldn’t understand what they were saying but body language is universal. They were taunting him, sadistic smiles on their faces. 

Octavia must have picked up the gist of what they were saying, or maybe she just heard the one Trigedasleng word they were hearing a lot in the last couple days, because she stood up shouting, “We are not Maunon!”

The sudden outburst surprised the two men, but one of them was able to reply. “You look like Maunon, you dress like Maunon, and you speak their language. You are Maunon to us.”

When the two men’s attention had turned towards Octavia, Lincoln had stood up. He had quietly tolerated the insults when they were targeted at him, but he could not watch Octavia become part of the conversation.

“That’s enough. Let’s just all finish our breakfast so we can get back to work.”

They walked away after that, but not before one of them spat on the ground by Lincoln’s feet.

“Sorry about that,” Lincoln told the girls. “There is a lot of bad blood between our people and the Maunon, and a lot of distrust in outsiders in general.”

“What does that mean for us?” Raven asked in between bites. The underlying question was whether or not it was safe for the girls to be there at all.

“It will not be as bad in the village. I hope I can bring you there by tomorrow.”

“Speaking of villages,” Clarke added, “I don’t know if we can wait until tomorrow for a change of clothes.”

“Oh of course. I’m sorry.” Lincoln reminded Clarke of her Canadian roommate in college. She used to apologize for apologizing too much. “I’ll ask Anya to lend you some clothes when I see her. She is a little bit busy at the moment, though, preparing for Heda’s arrival.”

Clarke didn’t know who Heda was. Whoever they were, they must be someone important since everyone was cleaning and rearranging the camp just for this person. Even the girls were given the task of peeling carrots and potatoes for that night’s dinner. Clarke didn’t mind. It gave them the opportunity to chat while she watched the activities of the men and women in front of them.

“Did Lincoln say anything to you about this Heda person, Octavia?” Raven asked.

“All I know is that  _ heda _ means ‘commander’ in English. I’m trying to learn Trigedasleng from Lincoln,” she answered proudly.

Clarke chuckled. “I’m impressed. You took three years of high school Spanish and learned like, five sentences?”

Octavia waved her off. “I know the important words: cerveza, tequila, taco, paella, quesadilla, margarita-”

“Those are all food!” 

“¿Dónde está la biblioteca?”

“You’re hopeless, O,” Raven said laughing. “How can you live in New York and not know more Spanish than that? This is why I was embarrassed to bring you to meet my family.”

“Your parents love me, Raven. I’m pretty sure your mom wishes I was gay so I could be her daughter-in-law.”

Raven threw a potato skin at her. “You’re dumb.”

Before they could continue with their banter, a voice interrupted them. “I hope you are not wasting food over here.” 

Raven blushed. “Hey, Anya. We were just… it was just the skin.” It was rare to see Raven flustered, but Clarke had also never met anybody quite like Anya before. 

“I was joking,” Anya said in a very serious tone. “Anyway, you three follow me. Heda will see you now.”

Clarke had no idea that the Heda had arrived already. They nervously followed Anya back to the big tent from last night.

Inside was a young woman, not much older than Clarke, seated on a throne-like chair.  _ Was that throne there last night? _ Clarke wondered. She was preoccupied with her thoughts when the woman spoke.

“So you’re the one who saved Anya from the Maunon.” She was looking directly at Clarke.

“We all did, yes,” Clarke replied.

“Thank you.” The sincerity was evident in her voice but there was no trace of happiness in it. “She is valuable to our people. Allow me to honor the three of you during our dinner tonight, so everyone in this camp will know what you have done.”

The three girls murmured their thanks, surprised by this gesture from the Heda. 

“You are dismissed,” Anya said. “But Clarke, we would like a word.”

Octavia and Raven were hesitant to leave her alone but Clarke let them go with a reassuring squeeze of their hands. There was no lightheartedness among the two Trikru women, but Clarke felt no threats or ill will.

As her friends exited the tent, Clarke allowed herself to observe the Heda more closely. She had face paint around her eyes that emphasized the greenness of her eyes, and made her look more intimidating.  Her long hair was neatly braided behind her. She exuded so much confidence, even while seated on a chair, that Clarke couldn’t help but feel a little attracted to her. 

“Anya has informed me that you mentioned there are Trikru working at the resort. Is this true?”

“Yes,” Clarke answered, but she didn’t know why this news warranted a private meeting. “There are about twenty to thirty of them. Refugees from violence, we are told.”

Heda’s eyes pierced through Clarke while she was speaking, as if she could ascertain the veracity of her words with just her eyes. “We do not attack our own people, Clarke.” 

“I only know what I was told. Lincoln probably knows more about them than I do.”

Heda exhaled loudly. “Lincoln is currently unavailable to chat with us.”

Clarke’s eyes narrowed and she suddenly felt a rush of boldness. “Where’s Lincoln? Is he okay?” She looked at Anya. Surely his own sister would watch over him. 

“He will be fine,” Anya answered. “Heda is just.”

“He thought you were going to die! He was just trying to save you.”

“You think our ways are harsh, but that is how we survive.” Lexa’s tone was steady as opposed to Clarke’s, who was bubbling with emotion. “For Lincoln to walk into the belly of the beast without consulting anybody, especially bringing Anya with him, was dangerous. His punishment will reflect the gravity of his actions.”

“Please. We will tell you all you want to know about Mt. Weather Resort if you show him leniency. Please, Heda.”

Heda watched Clarke closely for a few seconds, collecting her thoughts. Neither one of the three women moved an inch or made a sound. Then she said, “As an act of good faith, you have your request, Clarke. I will find a different punishment for Lincoln. And you may call me Lexa.”

Anya stood beside Lexa in shock. Just an hour ago, she was pleading on Lincoln’s behalf to no avail. She eyed the blonde outsider with awe and curiosity. How did this woman manage to lessen Lincoln’s sentence? And to be given the honor to even know Heda’s name!

“Thank you, Lexa.” Clarke stood proud, meeting Lexa’s eyes. She was relieved to discover that Lexa was understanding. The aura that initially made her seem scary and intimidating to Clarke now simply gave her a regal appearance. Like a beautiful, majestic queen who Clarke wanted to worship. It was only then that she was able to admire the face of the commander in front of her. Her slim face and prominent cheekbones added to intensity of her look, but her lips betrayed a softness to her. Clarke wondered how her lips would feel-

Anya cleared her throat, interrupting Clarke from her daydream. Realizing that she may have been caught staring, Clarke felt her cheeks redden. 

Lexa smirked as she said, “Anya will help you with whatever you need at the moment. We will have a meeting with Lincoln and your two friends tomorrow. But tonight, we will eat and enjoy ourselves. I will see you at dinner.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took forever because it's been a pretty busy few weeks for me. Sorry if the chapter is a bit disjointed.

Getting ready for the evening’s feast didn’t have the same glamor as the banquets in Mt. Weather Resort, but the three girls were excited nonetheless. Anya had procured form-fitting casual clothes for them. They couldn’t quite find evening gowns in the camp, but the clothes they received were still flattering on them. And at least they were able to wash themselves in the river. Clarke didn’t even realize that she had met and spoken to the most beautiful woman she had ever seen while wearing day-old clothes caked in mud and sweat. She must have made quite an impression.

Lexa stayed on Clarke’s mind as she attempted to paint her face with the limited makeup the camp had on hand. They had a lot of black face paint, but not much of any other color. Clarke didn’t know why she couldn’t get the image of the young commander out of her head. Heda was impressive for sure - to be that young and be in command of an army, to have the respect of men and women as imposing as Lincoln and Indra. Clarke wasn’t sure if she wanted to  _ be  _ her or be under her. Maybe a bit of both. 

It was late afternoon when Lincoln came by to escort the girls to the dinner. At the center of the camp, the bonfire burned larger than they’ve seen thus far. On one side, a long table featured a colorful feast of fruit and meat. People were scattered in small groups, many with drinks in their hands, sharing stories and laughs. 

As they passed the throng of people, some turned to glare at Lincoln and Octavia walking hand-in-hand, but many also gave the girls a polite nod. The tale of their escape from Arkadia with Anya was slowly spreading through camp, highlighted by the fact that Anya had spent some of her time that day in the river with them. 

Lincoln led the girls to a small elevated platform, where a makeshift throne sat unoccupied. Indra stood beside it, posture rigid and face emotionless. The girls found their places on her other side, uncertain of what was coming after.

Octavia tried to glean some information from Indra and was answered with silence and a scowl. But Clarke thought there was a hint of amusement from the intimidating woman as well.

Without warning, a hush fell over the camp and dozens of knees dropped to the ground. Including Indra’s. The three girls stood, slightly confused, before Raven had the presence of mind to get on her knees as well, pulling her two friends down with her.

Amidst the sea of heads bowed down, the commander found her way to the platform, moving ever so gracefully. To Clarke, it was as if she was floating towards them like an angel. An angel with her signature black face paint. An angel of death? Or perhaps an angel of power. Whatever it was, it was a sight to behold and it gave Clarke a tingling feeling in her core. 

Clarke felt her breath hitch as Lexa took her place on her throne, and everyone got on their feet again. The absolute respect that she commanded was amazing, and definitely very hot. It made Clarke think of  emperors and kings in Hollywood movies. Except this scene was unfolding in front of her very eyes, starring a commander she could physically touch. And then that led to thoughts of running her fingers along her intricate tattoos and Clarke had to snap herself back to reality. 

“Friends,” Lexa’s voice boomed. “Today is a good day. I came from Polis to confer with Indra about the status of Anya and her brother, who were missing for ten days. But thanks to these three friends, I arrive to find them safe. So tonight we celebrate. Eat and drink to your heart’s content!”

Several men raised their cups to their Heda, as the crowd cheered. It was loud and would have continued indefinitely had Lexa not raised her hand. A small gesture but effective nonetheless. Her audience shushed and waited eagerly for the rest of her speech.

“But do not be mistaken. The Maunon will pay for their transgressions.”

Then she switched to Trigedasleng, prompting a chant from the crowd that increased in volume and intensity. Some men started stomping on the ground, those who held staffs thumped a rhythm to go along with their chant. 

“What are they saying?” Raven asked Octavia.

Octavia listened and slowly translated. “Blood… must have… blood.”

//

The evening’s feast reminded Clarke of college parties from back in the day. There was no pretense of maturity or sophistication - it was just carefree and well, fun. There was a slight difference in the amount of alcohol consumed however. As much beer as the frat boys in Clarke’s alma mater were able to consume, they were no match for the Trikru warriors. They drank a strong, dark brew that caused Clarke to recoil after one sip but they showed no signs of slowing down.

Raven was loving it. Finally meeting her match, she stood toe-to-toe against some of the biggest men in the camp. She was gaining respect from most of them, as she wouldn’t admit defeat even after her speech started to slur. She was eventually stopped by one bearded man, but not before he grasped her forearm and gave her a nod.

Octavia and Lincoln had snuck off somewhere private. They had barely finished their meals before their hands had started roaming. Clarke and Raven had given Octavia a smirk but they didn’t make any comments. They were happy for her. Octavia had spent most of her adult years thus far focused on her career, not having the time or opportunity to really meet anybody special. 

Meanwhile, Clarke stood off to one side, quietly taking it all in. She tried to picture what she would be doing right at this moment back home. It was Thursday morning there, which meant she would probably be getting ready for work at the hospital. She would probably be scrambling around the apartment, running late, because of course she overslept. The hustle and bustle of the city felt like an alternate universe, but in the back of her head, she knew she would have to return to reality eventually.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Clarke?”

Clarke spun around, but she already knew who it was. It had barely been a day and yet every detail about the commander had already been committed to her memory. 

“Yes, this is quite a celebration,” Clarke answered a bit formally. “Thank you for having us, Heda.” She bowed her head slightly.

“Please. Just Lexa.” Lexa tipped her chin up with two fingers so that their eyes met.

Clarke was surprised by the contact, and upon realizing how close together they were positioned. “Everyone calls you Heda,” she countered.

“The Trikru are my people. They offer me their submission because they know my life is wholly for the tribe.”

The eloquence with which Lexa spoke sparked something in Clarke. Perhaps if she had drank just one more cup of that awful brew, she would have spoken out loud the many thoughts running through her head.  _ Can I be your people? I want to submit to you. You can be my Heda any day. _

But she was still fairly sober, and this wasn’t a bar in Manhattan. So instead, she said, “I would love to learn more about your people.”

Lexa eyed her curiously. “Care to join me as I make my rounds in the morning? I can show you what this camp is all about.”

//

So the next morning, Clarke woke up bright and early to meet with Lexa. Raven was still asleep and very much hungover; and Octavia was probably still with Lincoln.

Clarke went to Lexa’s tent five minutes before their agreed-upon time. She didn’t want to make the Heda wait. She should’ve known Lexa would be ready before her.

Lexa was poised and regal as she walked through camp, but whenever she approached one of the warriors, she spoke with warmth. She asked them about their families, their injuries, or shared a joke she heard the other day. 

When she wasn’t conversing with her warriors, she was telling Clarke more about the camp and the Trikru people.

“This camp supports three villages nearby. They are highly skilled warriors who protect the civilians but they also help build houses, plow fields, whatever the people need.”

Clarke hummed her response, picturing these big burly men helping elderly villagers with their gardening.

“Like intimidating Boy Scouts?” Clarke joked. A thought passed through her head. “In the United States, Boy Scouts are kids who get badges for achieving certain tasks, including helping people.”

Lexa eyed her humorously. “I know what Boy Scouts are. We do have internet, you know.”

Clarke tried to hide her shock, but seeing Lexa’s reaction, she knew she probably failed. She saw their clothing, their food, their customs and assumed their ways were…  _ primitive _ . She felt guilty when she realized this.

“You should come with me to the capital. Polis will change the way you think about us.”

“You already have.”

Clarke meant it. For the umpteenth time, she observed this enigma in front of her. A beautiful, soft face with a lithe, muscular body. A gentle voice that could command grown men twice her size. Whatever tribe and culture gave birth to this beautiful woman must be something special.

Pretty soon, they had gone around to all the different stations in the camp. They made their way back to the large tent where Raven, Octavia and Lincoln were waiting for them. After being introduced to so many new people, Clarke felt relieved to be back among familiar faces. 

Upon seeing the three waiting outside for their meeting, Lexa instantly turned into Heda. She stood a little taller, her back a little straighter. She nodded a greeting towards them as she led them to a round table inside, where Anya and Indra were poring over maps.

Lexa was all business as everyone found their seats. Glancing around before finally letting her eyes settle on Clarke, she announced, “Let’s begin.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My problem is that once I have Lexa in the story, I don't want to bother about plot anymore haha. I will attempt to tie up loose ends quickly so I can focus on more Clexa goodness.

So there they were, seated around a round wooden table in the middle of a large tent. Three naïve and slightly confused American girls, three formidable Trikru women with stern looks, and a large muscular man speaking with a soft voice.

Lincoln was asked to recount his version of the events first. He started from the beginning, when Anya discovered red marks on her skin and she started to run a high fever. He explained his rationale for bringing Anya to Arkadia territory where he seeked help from Dr. Tsing. At this point in the story, Indra gave Lincoln a very disapproving look, but Lexa remained emotionless. 

The first hint of emotion from Lexa came when Lincoln mentioned the other Trikru people employed at the resort. He described the type of work they were involved in, their living conditions, and what they were given in return. 

Lexa’s eyes narrowed upon hearing Lincoln’s tale. It was subtle, but Clarke noticed. She looked like she was holding her tongue, waiting for Lincoln to finish his report.

Indra, however, did not have as much self-control. “We must do something! It is preposterous to have Trikru working  _ for _ Maunon.”

Lexa raised her right hand, effectively quieting the irate woman. 

“Lincoln, do you believe they are there of their own free will?”

Lincoln took a moment as he pondered this question. “I think some felt they had no other choice but to accept the Maunon’s offer. Several men I talked to had lost their homes during last year’s wildfire. The Maunon gave them lodging in return for tending to their gardens.”

Lexa nodded. “We were wondering if anybody had survived that fire.” When she paused, nobody dared to make a sound. This was obviously the Heda’s time to talk. “Each Trikru has the right to choose where to live and work, but I need to know that they are  _ choosing _ to be there.”

“What are you proposing, Heda?” Indra asked.

“Simply asking them.”

“I know you are not suggesting just walking into Arkadia territory and expecting to be welcomed with open arms.”

Lexa shrugged before a soft voice interrupted.

“I can go back and ask them. I know my way around the area and the Trikru there know who I am,” the only man in the room said.

All eyes immediately turned towards Lincoln. Octavia gripped his arm, pleading. “Don’t go. You don’t know what will happen if Cage sees you.”

Lincoln gently patted Octavia’s hand, but didn’t respond. Instead, he faced Lexa and determinedly announced, “Let me do this, Heda. I won’t let you down.”

Lexa considered his proposition and accepted. “Okay, but use the radios and keep in contact with us.  We can set up camp by the border.”

“I can put together a makeshift earpiece for you if you’d like,” Raven added. “You know, if you want something a bit more inconspicuous.”

Anya looked over at Raven gratefully. “That is very considerate of you, Raven. Thank you.”

Raven beamed. She loved tinkering with electronics, and having Anya look at her with a soft face was an added bonus. There’s something about the idea of taming a bad boy or girl that excited Raven. Her one relationship was with her high school sweetheart, the boy next door. He was nice and safe, but she wouldn’t mind experiencing some danger right about now. 

The rest of the meeting was spent hammering out the logistics of the operation. Clarke and Raven gave suggestions as they discussed details, but Octavia stayed quiet, occasionally exchanging whispers with Lincoln. It came as no surprise that the moment the meeting ended, the pair politely excused themselves and headed out together. Indra followed after them, bringing some of the plans to review in her own tent.

Before Clarke and Raven could leave, Lexa offered them a drink. Raven, never one to turn down a drink, readily accepted. Clarke, on the other hand, was a little more hesitant. 

“More of that Trikru beer?” She asked.

“Well, we do have something stronger, if you prefer,” Anya said with a smirk.

“I don’t recommend it,” Lexa said in a serious tone.

The warning intrigued Raven. “Ooh, now I want to try some of that. Shots, shots!”

“Raven,” Clarke sighed. “It’s barely three in the afternoon. At least wait for the sun to go down.”

“But we’re heading to the border early tomorrow morning. We can’t exactly have a late night.” Raven was good at finding excuses for what she wanted.

“Your friend has a point, blondie.” The smirk seemingly never leaving Anya’s face. She walked towards a small chest in one corner of the tent and pulled out a bottle with a yellow liquid inside. “At least try the local liquor. You can write about it in your diary.”

Clarke wanted to defend herself, to tell Anya to stop treating her like a random tourist, but she held her tongue. She was getting used to Anya’s snarky comments by now, and she  _ did _ have a diary. Instead, she turned to look at Lexa, to see how she felt about this impromptu afternoon drinking session.

Lexa shrugged and offered her a small smile. “One or two drinks wouldn’t hurt, right?”

Clarke conceded. How could she not when Lexa was smiling at her like that? It was a genuine smile that bordered between  _ let’s be friends _ and  _ I want to get to know you more _ . And normally, Clarke was one to take risks and see how far that line would go, but being in unfamiliar territory held her back. Was she misinterpreting things here? Were the Trikru even okay with homosexuality? As an out and proud bisexual, Clarke was generally aware of which travel destinations were more conservative, but this island wasn’t exactly listed in any Lonely Planet books.

So Clarke raised her shot glass and responded with her own smile, but held back  _ that _ look - the one that had a 95% success rate of bringing home any man or woman it was directed towards. The taste of the liquor was surprisingly mild, although she still felt it burn going down.

“So, where are you two from?” Lexa asked while sliding over a glass of beer. 

Clarke took a small sip. “New York.”

“Ah. A city girl,” she said without malice or judgment.

“Yup. All my life. Have you been?” 

Lexa shook her head. “I don’t like being away from my people for too long. The political climate here isn’t stable enough for that. But maybe someday,” she said with a hopeful smile. “Do you like living there?”

“My friends are there. My jobs are there. It’s all I’ve known. It’s home, I guess.”

“I can understand that. Whenever I visit neighboring cities for business, I get homesick. It’s strange to not be surrounded by trees.”

“It’s beautiful here.”

Lexa’s eyes glistened. “You’ve only seen Arkadia. Maybe when this problem with the Maunon is over, we can show you girls around.” 

“Sounds good!” 

Clarke’s eyes flicked over to Raven, to see what she thought of Lexa’s offer. But Raven wasn’t paying attention to their conversation at all. She was busy downing another shot, possibly her fourth or fifth based on how she almost missed her mouth. Anya, meanwhile, was still pouring another shot with accuracy.

Lexa followed Clarke’s eyes and chuckled. “Your friend made a mistake trying to match Anya’s pace. Her village is known for producing Trikru’s best liquor. She’s been drinking that since she was young.”

“That can’t be good for her liver,” Clarke blurted out before she could stop herself. “Sorry. That’s my nurse side coming out.”

“Try telling Anya that. I’m sure you’ve seen your share of stubborn patients.”

“Oh, I know. She tried to insist on walking out of Arkadia on her own when she could barely stand.”

“That’s Anya for you. It’s what makes her a great leader.”

The two women continued to watch Anya and Raven, who had slowed down by now. Anya had switched to beer, while Raven was tracing the tattoos on Anya’s arms. Sounds were also coming out of her mouth, possibly questions about the tattoos but nobody really knew because she formed no discernible words in any language.

“It seems like Anya has taken a liking to Raven. She does not let anybody touch her, drunk or not.”

“It’s hard not to like Raven,” Clarke agreed. “She has a way with everyone.” She took another sip of her beer.

“So… the opposite of Anya,” Lexa said.

Clarke laughed. “Was that a joke? I didn’t know the almighty Heda made jokes.”

“With you, I don’t feel like I need to be Heda. It feels nice.”

Clarke was taken aback by the raw honesty behind Lexa’s statement, but felt honored to hear it. She figured being the leader of a clan didn’t leave much opportunity for friendships, and she decided she wanted to offer that to Lexa. Even if she wanted more. Especially the way Lexa was looking now - open, slightly vulnerable, and like Clarke was the only other person on earth. 

It was too intense for Clarke and she had to break eye contact - only to see Raven passed out, with her head on the table. Anya was still drinking her beer, as if having an unconscious woman beside her was nothing out of the ordinary. 

When she saw Clarke looking at them, she shrugged. “It looks like your friend is having an early night.”

Clarke must have looked very concerned because Lexa quipped, “She can stay here for the night.” She gestured towards a corner of the tent that was hidden by a curtain. A bed - _Lexa’s_ _bed_ , Clarke realized.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose. I can rouse her in a couple hours and drag her back to our tent.”

Anya snorted loudly. “She won’t be the first random girl in that bed. Don’t worry.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa. The implications of Anya’s statement were very clear.

Lexa shrugged. “The sheets are new, I promise. And it will be more comfortable than your tent, I assure you.”

She said it so nonchalantly, barely acknowledging Anya’s implication that she had been with many women. Clarke tried to push the ounce of jealousy creeping up within her. Instead she asked, “Where would you sleep?”

“I will find something. The furs aren’t too uncomfortable. I’ve slept on worse.”

Clarke could do nothing but accept the offer. When she nodded her head, Lexa took that as a signal to stand up and carry Raven to the bed. And she made it look effortless. Clarke watched her flexed arms and tried not to drool. 

Anya may not be drunk yet but she was definitely on some level of tipsy. She saw Clarke’s expression and felt the need to bring attention to it. “I’m sure there’s room on the furs beside Heda, if you ask nicely.”

Clarke blushed at having been caught. Lexa, however, seemed completely unfazed by Anya.

“I would be honored to share a bed with you, Clarke. But I prefer to sleep alone before important missions. It helps me wake up with a clear mind. I mean no offence.”

Clarke took awhile to process what Lexa just said.  _ What was happening here? Did Lexa just say she wanted to sleep with her? But not tonight? And she said it so simply like she was talking about her day… _

“Um-” she started, just because she felt like it was her turn to say something. “Okay? Maybe buy me dinner first?” she joked.

Anya broke out in a laughing fit. Slapping her hand on the table, she was almost wheezing. Lexa had a dumbfounded look, that slowly turned into understanding.

“I apologize. I forgot about certain cultural differences here,” she gestured between Clarke and herself. “We, Trikru, are not quite as… uptight… about sex as some other cultures.”

It was Clarke’s turn to giggle. This whole time, she was worried about offending Trikru culture for no reason. “Oh, trust me, I’m not that uptight,” she said with a bit of a flirting tone. If sex was on the table, then she was going for it.

The change in tone surprised Lexa, but it wasn’t unwelcomed. If anything, now that they both expressed some sort of interest towards the other, she felt even more comfortable with Clarke. Like she really could be herself. 

At some point, Anya retired to her own tent and the two were left alone (with a sleeping Raven). They spent the rest of the night gabbing away like old friends, revealing more about themselves than they ever had to anybody else. There were instances of physical contact, innuendos and hints of promises, but nothing that pushed too far. They had a big morning coming up, after all.

First, they will finish this problem with the Maunon. Then, they can have their fun.


End file.
